


Damn Good Coffee.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Stark 'N Stilinski [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A severe lack of tony, Coffee, Derek is a coffee addict, Derek is comfortable naked, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov is badass, Stark Tower, Stiles is just trying to work, Stripping, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes about his day at work, whilst Derek's addiction to Darcy's coffee leads him down a dark road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Good Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of suck for leaving this for so long, and I am sorry but I do have ideas for more!! MORE WILL HAPPEN!! WOOP WOOP.  
> I hope you like :@)

“Why are you shirtless?” Stiles asked, walking to stand in front of Derek. His usual work attire; a plaid shirt, tie and blazer, gone and replaced with a pair of black joggers and an oversized AC/DC shirt.

“Why do you look like a mini-Tony?”

“Touché.” Stiles laughed, flopping onto the couch. His head in Derek’s lap and one hand on his chest. “I’m training with Nat. What about you?” Derek simply raised his mug and Stiles nodded.

“Look at you stripping for coffee.” Stiles laughed. “I’m proud.”

“Stilinski!” Natasha barked. Stiles shot up, leaning down to peck Derek on the cheek and following the woman. Derek took a deep gulp of his coffee and sighed. That was the stuff.

 

* * *

 

“You’re teaching me how to fence?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I taught myself to fence in like tenth grade. Not like picket fence fencing, although I took an online course in that too.”

“I’m teaching you swordsmanship, if you don’t have a gun or a sword or knife, then you’ll need to learn hand to hand combat. The fact you know how to fence helps this situation.”

“Can we not just get to the beating each other up? I know all this.”

“Okay. I challenge you Stiles.” Natasha smirked. “If you’re as good as you say, I challenge you to a duel. If you win we’ll learn hand to hand combat. You lose, we continue with swordsmanship and I get your shirt.”

“Wait what?”

“I like that shirt.” Natasha shrugged.

“Okay.” Stiles stuck out his hand and shook it.

 

* * *

 

Stiles plodded back into the break room.

“Why are you shirtless?” Derek sighed, looking up from his book.

“I lost a bet. Wait, where are your pants?!” Stiles exclaimed, finally absorbing the scenario. His boyfriend sat cross legged on the red couch in only a pair of red boxers with wolves on them. Derek in response lifted his mug, it was still the same eggshell white but there was steam coming from the brim. “I’m going to have to have a word with that girl. Are you coming?”

“Too have a word with Darcy?”

“No, To Allison and Clint’s arch-off.” Stiles folded his arms over his bare chest. Derek picked up his Jumper from the floor and shoved the article of clothing over the boys head. “Thanks.”

“Do you want my pants?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Derek looped his arm through Stiles’ and began walking ignoring the wolf whistles from Darcy.

 

* * *

 

“Okay! Pepper’s computer is fixed!” Stiles stopped, his beeline for the fridge to slowly turn to face the couch where he’d left Derek. The man in question had finally put his book down, only to cover his modesty. The bright red boxers he’d left Derek in had gone and a fresh mug of coffee had been replaced them. “Oh come on!”

“It’s. Good. Coffee.”

In the background Darcy snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time will either be: Cue Spideyman. or thor time.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://a-littlesomething-different.tumblr.com/)


End file.
